Alien Event Targets
General This is a list of Event Fleets that have reappeared frequently in events such as Alien Decimation, and Monthly Events starting from Vengeance. They include Alien Fleets, as well as A.X.I.S. Fleets. Fleets utilized by Sector Strike or Planet Strike, or event fleets before Vengeance do not appear here as the fleets themselves are exclusive to those respective events. Alien Targets The Aliens attack the sector in two forms, firstly, via the multiple Alien Fleets that spawn from the Unstable Wormhole, and secondly, via the alien infection that results in an increasing number of Alien Outposts. Any Rebel that dares to take on the Aliens head-on are advised to use extreme caution as well as end-game tech if they want to survive. Alien Fleets Alien fleets appear randomly in events and Alien Mobilization and Alien Decimation. The event featured a series of unstable, green colored wormholes opening up that spawns fleets. These fleets are very powerful and require very different strategies and weapons and configurations on ships to defeat them. Some Alien Fleets will aggressively target Miner Rebellion fleets in sector space and attack them if they are nearby. Alien fleets range from level 40 to level 100. In Alien Mobilization, Alien Decimation and some events you can engage these fleets in cooperative combat, partnering with another player but be aware as these are even harder fleets. Alien fleets can only be defeated by high-level players and to some extent, mid-level players who are adept enough to do so. Once defeated, Alien fleets drop Unknown Objects, which currently are used for fusing reusable items into higher-level versions. Some Alien fleets also drop reusable credits for Alien Squadrons. Alien fleets will try to warp away on the spot if they have been attacked too many times. Defense Targets Alien Defense Fleets consist of several slow-moving hulls which are almost stationary but have powerful long-range weaponry, forcing rebels to get in range as soon as possible to open fire. Striker Targets Alien Striker Fleets comprise of numerous rapid hulls with medium range weaponry comparable to those obtainable by rebels. They can be defeated by brute force, i.e. out-DPSing the Aliens. Harvester Targets Alien Harvester Fleets feature a single Alien flagship, the Alien Harvester, which rains devastation upon rebel fleets and is fairly durable. On top of that, additional Alien hulls may escort the Harvester in battle, further increasing the difficulty. Aggressor Targets Alien Aggressor Fleets are the only type of Alien Fleet capable of directly attacking player bases. Alien Outposts Alien Outposts are seen periodically in events, such as Outbreak where a sustained green wormhole appears and many level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn around it. Inside is the Colony 47 Infected Sector where many higher level Alien Outposts are found. Alien Outposts are best taken on with a combination of cruisers and destroyers. A Suppressor may be required for those containing squadrons. Due to the sheer size of Alien Outposts, rebels have 10 minutes instead of the usual 5 minutes to destroy it. Do note that Heavy Outposts and Outposts that are otherwise considered as boss targets regenerate after each attack if not fully destroyed. Unlike rebel bases, Alien Outposts only drop resources when fully defeated, and do not apply the 500% cargo limit. A.X.I.S. Fleets Since the events of Betrayal, A group of rebels from the A.X.I.S. project have splintered off and have begun conducting open warfare against the Miner Rebellion and their allies. They have stolen ships from the rebels themselves and now attack sectors mercilessly alongside the Aliens during feature events and Alien Decimation. These A.X.I.S. Fleets are typically centered around a specific hull class, and the Fleet name corresponds to the hull class they are centered around. A.X.I.S. Deceiver = Guardian Cruiser A.X.I.S. Renegade = Vindicator Cutter A.X.I.S. Turncoat = Enforcer Battleship Fleet Breakdown Trivia *The A.X.I.S. Fleets utilize Plasma weaponry, which was previously thought to be exclusive to the Aliens. *"Elite" Ancient Outposts (not to be confused with the Co-Op Target) were originally set to appear in November, but this was changed to AXIS Deceivers, due to feedback that KIXEYE got that players were growing tired of having to fight Aliens. Category:NPC Targets